


Sex, Secrets and Ski Resorts

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love and Passion, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, ski trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a last minute decision to join Allison and friends on a trip to a Ski Resort, Lydia has to keep her already secret relationship with Peter Hale under wraps as they are forced into close proximity during the entire trip. Tensions flare however after the arrival to the Ski Resort when Lydia and Peter's relationship is tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long Drive There

Allison huffed while pushing down on her already full suitcase.

“Don’t you think you packed enough?” Lydia asked watching in amazement at how much exactly Allison was trying to fit into a tiny suitcase.

“Well, it is a Ski Resort right? Plus Derek said there is Pack business to be handled while we are there so I packed some extra weapons just in case things got out of hand you know?” Allison gave a breathless grin. She sat on top of the suitcase in order to zip it, “Are you sure you don’t want to come? It will be so much fun and that way I won’t be the only female there!” Allison tried to convince Lydia to change her mind.

“No, I have a lot to do here. Homework and other projects. Besides you just want me to be there to deter the love triangle of you, Isaac and Scott.” Lydia pointed out the obvious with a blank stare.

“No…” Allison chuckled nervously, “Okay, maybe but really I want you to come. It has been a long time since we have been able to have a vacation or do anything together!” With a puppy dog look on her face, Allison was wearing Lydia down.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

“What?” A happy grin formed on her face.

“I said, fine. Fine I will come.”

Allison let out a small squeal of delight, “Yay! Thank you so much. Okay, go home and pack, we will pick you up in an hour.”

 

Lydia neatly packed things away in her large suitcase. She had everything she could need and also a few things in case of emergency: Pillow, toothbrush, bikini for the sauna room, plenty of heavy winter clothing, pajamas, cellphone charger, back up cellphone charger in case someone forgot theirs, her make-up, hair dryer, textbooks to read and last but not least, cough drops.

Lydia had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would end up having a “Banshee” episode. Especially with all the wolves that would be around, something bad was bound to happen. She always carried cough drops now to soothe her throat after screaming so hard. Best idea she ever had really.

She zipped up her suitcase with far more ease than Allison before her. As she went to set the suitcase by the door she stopped at looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Pushing back some stray hairs, and smoothing the creases in her shirt Lydia attempted to quell the panic in her heart. Inhaling deeply and exhaling softly, “It is going to be okay. You can get through a four day weekend with all of them. He may not even be there. Even if he is, just relax. Everything will be fine.”

There was a beep that came from outside. Lydia peered out the window to see two cars pulling into her driveway. She instantly recognized one of them. “Here we go.” She whispered to herself.

 

Stiles and Scott waved from the front seat of the Jeep.

“So, we are taking two cars.” Allison informed.

“Okay, then who is with who and where is Derek?” Lydia asked noticing that the other Hale man was missing.

“Derek left yesterday to get up there early and prepare everyone. Apparently it is a big deal about people meeting a True Alpha. And as for seating arrangements, please don’t kill me.” Allison winced.

Lydia quietly shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Lydia I am sorry the five of us can’t all fit in Stiles’ Jeep. If you really don’t want to ride with him then I completely understand just say so and we will make Isaac ride with him. You just say the word.” Allison waited for Lydia’s protest.

“It’s okay. I can deal with him even for the next eight hours.” Lydia straightened up her posture.

“What? Are you sure?” Allison was confounded.

“Yes, I am sure because I am the only one out of all of us that can deal with and put a stop to his snarky attitude. Besides this trip is about Scott and for you and me to spend some quality time as friend’s right? So let me do my little sacrifice and ride with _him_.” Lydia declared with a smile on her face.

Peter got out of his car and popped the trunk.

Allison gave him a slightly angry glare as he collected Lydia’s suitcase from the doorway, “I will text you as much as I can to keep you from having to talk to him. I promise.” She wrapped her arms tightly around Lydia.

 

With all the suitcases packed away in Peter’s car, everyone was ready to hit the road.

Allison and Isaac crammed in the back of Stiles Jeep and got situated.

“Hey we will probably stop every three hours or so for a break, okay?” Stiles said hanging out of the driver’s side window.

Peter nodded in agreement.

He walked over to the passenger side door to open it for Lydia. His eyes trailed up every inch of her body the more she neared the car. The whiff of her perfume tickled his nose as she passed him, climbing into the passenger seat. With her securely inside, he closed the door.

As he walked around the front of his car, Stiles started up his Jeep and drove out of the driveway. Peter waved them off signaling he was right behind them.

Once he was inside the car and the Jeep was out of sight, He and Lydia looked at each other.

Both of their heads rushed each other’s, locking lips and kissing furiously.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Peter asked between kisses.

“Mmm, it was a, mm, last minute decision.” Lydia attempted to answer but was far too caught up in how amazing Peter’s lips were against hers.

Peter ceased the furious kissing with a final soft peck on Lydia’s lower lip, “We should get going.” He pulled away from her embrace to start the car, “Did you remember your cough drops?” He quickly asked before putting the car into Drive.

“Yes.” Lydia pulled one out of her pocket, popping it quickly into her mouth.

“Good.” He smiled.

Within minutes, Peter’s car was close behind Stiles Jeep.

Lydia could see Allison and Isaac waving to her from the back window.

As she waved back, she informed Peter “You know that we are going to have to be very careful during this trip right?”

“Yeah the last thing we need is the Scooby Gang up there finding out.” Peter waved to the group ahead of them which made Allison and Isaac turn back around.

“I don’t know what would make them angrier, the fact that I have a secret boyfriend or that you are that secret boyfriend?” Lydia gave a quick glance over at Peter who was smirking.

“I can tell you which one will piss them off more. I think the real question is, how long after finding out will it take for Allison’s head to explode?” Peter mused at the thought of watching an Argent’s head explode like a balloon.

Lydia’s phone chimed with a text message, it was Allison. “Oh speaking of.”

_‘Are things okay? Is he bothering you?’_

“What did she say?” Peter attempted to look over at the phone.

“She asked me if I was okay and if you were bothering me.” Lydia chuckled.

“She isn’t going to do this the whole trip is she?” Peter’s voice was a mix of annoyed and worried.

“I am afraid so.” Lydia mumbled as she texted her back.

“Why did she put you with me if she was so concerned about you?” Peter wondered.

“Because I told her I wanted to ride with you.”

Peter looked over at Lydia in shock.

“It was either I ride with you or you get stuck with Isaac. I think the choice was pretty clear for me.”

Peter’s face made an interesting look.

“Unless you wanted to be stuck with Isaac for eight hours?” Lydia playfully asked.

“God no.” Peter moved his hand from the gearshift onto Lydia’s thigh, creeping gently down the curve.

“Mr. Hale you need to learn some restraint.” Lydia pulled his hand away from her thigh only to lace their fingers together.

“This trip might be a bit more difficult than I originally thought.” He coughed somewhat uncomfortably as he pulled his hand away from Lydia’s to tug at his jeans that were becoming increasingly tighter.

Lydia’s eyes fell over to Peter’s lap right where his hand was adjusting. She snuffed and quickly began to furiously suck on the cherry cough drop in her mouth exchanging her view now to the scenery outside the window.

 

Peter drummed against the steering wheel to the music on the stereo. Lydia took her attentions away from her textbook to look at Peter out of the corner of her eye. She loved it when he would loosen up like this. It made him much more of a human.

Lydia’s phone vibrated again with a message from Allison; an annoyed grunt came from Peter’s throat as he watched Allison look out the back window of the Jeep at Lydia to see if she had gotten her message.

“You know she is really starting to piss me off.” Peter spoke up.

Lydia’s eyes were glued to her phone as she texted Allison back, “Starting to? You mean there was a time where she did not annoy you?”

“Good point.” He replied.

Peter looked around in his mirrors making sure there were no cars around, “Yeah this is going to stop right now.” He pushed hard against the gas and went out around Stiles Jeep.

Lydia made an excited giggled as the car gained speed. She quickly waved at the group in the Jeep as they passed by them.

“That is so much better.” He happily sighed. Finally he was able to relax in his seat without those eyes staring at him.

Lydia’s phone vibrated.

“Oh come on.” Peter exasperated.

“What did you expect pulling a stunt like that?” Lydia laughed, “She is asking me if I am okay and what that was all about.” Lydia texted back, ‘ _I am fine. You can stop worrying and the reason he did that was because he didn’t like you staring at him so much.’_

After a few texts back and forth Lydia finally put her phone away, “There she has agreed to keep all eyes off of you.”

Peter wrapped his fingers into Lydia’s and pulling his hand over to him, “Thank you.” He kissed the top of her hand gratefully.

Lydia looked over her shoulder at the Jeep behind them. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile. The Jeep was a good distance behind them so she was able to act a little daringly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and tossed her book in the backseat.

Peter took a small double take as he looked over at her and noticed the look on her face, “What is going on in that head of yours?”

Lydia unbuckled Peter’s seatbelt, “I just want a better view of the scenery, that’s all.” She crawled over the center console and into Peter’s lap. She leaned in close with her lips grazing lightly against the curve of his ear, “Let’s see if you can still focus on driving when I do this.” She started to nibble on his ear and kiss all over the side of his face. She worked her way down to his neck kissing and nipping the whole way down.

The steering wheel squeaked under Peter’s firming grip. He pushed his knee up under the steering wheel to keep the steering wheel straight. Thankfully they had been on a path of straight road with no traffic.

His hands left the steering wheel and forced their way into Lydia’s hair gripping the frame of her face firmly. His mouth was on hers furiously and hungrily. His tongue manipulated every inch of her mouth. He couldn’t fight back an ‘mmm’ noise at the taste of cherries from Lydia’s cough drop.

Lydia’s teeth wrapped around Peter’s tongue as he tried to pull it out of her mouth. The feeling of her teeth scraping against his tongue made Peter buck under her. She planted one last steady kiss on his lips as she pulled away.

“That was not fair.” Peter’s words were ragged.

“When are either of us ever fair?” Lydia flashed him a quaint little grin as she pushed her way back into the passenger seat.

Lydia pulled back on the seat handle to recline it as she got comfortable once again.

“Have I told you lately how much you frustrate me?” Peter looked over and down at Lydia who stuck out her tongue.

 

 

The cars came to a halt at a rest stop gas station.

Somewhere along the way Lydia had fallen asleep. She awoke alone in the car.

Stiles came over to the passenger door opening it for Lydia, “Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Time for road trip junk food.”

“Huh, wha?” She groggily asked.

“We are taking a break it’s been over three hours Lydia, stretch your legs and get away from crazy psycho wolf there.” Stiles pointed to Peter in the distance who was on the phone with Derek.

“Oh right.” After bringing her seat upright she stepped out of the car and stretched every part she could. Afterward she walked with Stiles into the gas station for some food.

Scott and Stiles were throwing small bags of chips at each other over the aisles.

Lydia quietly gathered random snacks in her arms. She came upon the candy aisle and she saw Peter’s favorite candy.

“I didn’t know you liked that type Lydia.” Allison chimed in as Lydia picked up the candy bar.

“I have never had it before and I am feeling daring so I think I will try it.” She smiled.

“So, how has it been so far? Do I need to make Isaac travel with him the rest of the way?” Allison asked.

“No, Peter has actually been quite respectful. He has been very quiet and doesn’t talk much unless I start the conversation. I think I will continue to be okay. Besides you know that I can handle myself around him.” Lydia assured Allison.

Allison put all the snacks on the counter to pay, “It is not you I am worried about, more like him. He is unpredictable and can’t ever be trusted. Nothing about him ever sits right with me.” Allison’s stern tone vibrated in Lydia’s spine.

“Well, Allison, I told you in those text messages earlier you have to bury the hatchet at least for this trip. I am not speaking for Peter or his character, but how about we drop the negativity towards him for the time being. I would rather not be the center of some bad episode and have to scream my lungs out because you can’t put a lid on your anger.” Lydia gave her friend a cute but stern smile.

Allison was caught off guard by Lydia’s words but agreed nonetheless. They walked out of the gas station with their bags in hand in momentary silence.

 

Peter just put his phone in his pocket when he walked towards the group, “Okay, that was Derek. He said that our gracious host has rented out the entire Resort for us and it will be completely self-run to keep the whole gathering of werewolves a secret. There will be a lot of wolves there.” Peter’s hand rubbed against his chin, “You will be quite the celebrity Scott, and everyone is dying to meet you.”

Stiles gave Scott a hard pat on the back, “Yeah, buddy that is what I am talking about!”

“You two-“Peter pointed to Stiles and Allison, “You two don’t do anything, well, that you do. Since you are both human you will be watched at all times and if you step out of line, you will be hurt do you understand me? So don’t do anything stupid.”

“That sounds like a threat.” Allison gave Peter a sharp look.

“Hey why is it just us?” Stiles interrupted quickly.

“Because you are the only humans that will be there.” Peter stated bluntly.

“What about Lydia?” Scott asked.

Peter turned and looked right into Lydia’s eyes, “Lydia is the farthest thing from human. She honestly is the most supernatural creature out of us all. No one will mess with a Banshee, so she is more than safe.”

“Good enough for me. Let’s get back on the road!” Stiles nodded happily.

 

Back in their respected cars, and once again on the road Lydia took a moment to thank Peter for his words only moments ago.

“That was really sweet what you said.” She pushed a stray hair from her face.

“Everything I said is true, you are a goddess among wolves. The only thing greater than you is death itself and you are its only servant. Every supernatural creature knows not to take on a Banshee. The main purpose of your kind is to predict death but you can do so much more. Your screaming abilities can be harnessed on many different levels to the point of offensive or defensive tactics and in time you will master them all.” He beamed with pride. His free hand came to her cheek and his thumb grazed across it.

Lydia couldn’t hide her blushing. Her pale cheeks brightened with pink and red tones of happiness.

She reclined the seat backwards and put her feet up on the dashboard once again.

“The way you talk it makes me sound like I am a queen or something.” Lydia smiled as she wiggled her toes.

“In a way you are. Banshees in the old times used to belong to powerful and royal families. They would be there to predict when a member of that family would die and how. After the death the Banshee would mourn that loss and sing a beautiful song at the funeral, according to records and accounts it was quite a thing hear.”

“I hope that one day I can do that.” Lydia whispered to herself as she fell back asleep.

 

She woke up an hour later to Peter singing and drumming on the steering wheel.

“Are you hungry?” Lydia asked happily.

“Yes actually I haven’t eaten in a few days.” Peter patted at his stomach.

“Days?! Peter what the hell?” her eyes grew wide with concern.

“I hunted a few days ago and I ate a mountain lion, it filled me up for a few days.” Peter’s tongue came up to his teeth and mimicked like he was still flossing pieces of the mountain lion from his gums.

With an annoyed eye roll, Lydia climbed into the back seat to find her bag of food she bought earlier, only to have Peter playfully slap her ass.

She pulled out the candy bar and shoved it forcefully into Peter’s chest, “Eat this.”

“Aww, you shouldn’t have.” His tone was sincerely sarcastic.

Lydia pulled out her phone to text and check on Allison, _‘How are you doing?’_

_‘Isaac and Scott are asleep on each other in the backseat. It’s actually really cute.’_

_‘Send me a picture.’_

A moment later Lydia received a picture of Scott asleep on Isaac’s shoulder and Isaac’s head laying on Scott’s head.

“Aww.” Lydia turned the phone in Peter’s view, “Look at this.”

“You know you could use that as blackmail one day. You should save that picture.” Peter promptly informed.

 

The next three hours passed by and it was once again time for their second stop.

The area they stopped at was a wooded rest stop. It was the perfect opportunity for the wolves to take a quick run in the woods and work off some primal steam.

Lydia and Allison sat on the hood of the Jeep. Stiles was just walking out of the Men’s room.

“So what exactly do you think is going to happen when we get there?” Allison wondered.

“Honestly? I think it is going to be like a frat party. Clothing is definitely optional bordering on the not ever required side and partying lots and lots of partying.” Lydia nodded at her words with pursed lips.

“They do know that we are all seriously underage right?”

“I really don’t think that matters to them.”

Stiles came up to the girls, “How much longer do you think they will be?”

“Stiles, they are werewolves. Werewolves are not meant to be cramped up into a tiny car for 8 hours.” Lydia tapped the side of her temple reminding Stiles to think about who they were travelling with.

The trio heard playful howling from the woods, “That’s Scott.” Stiles said.

“No, that was Isaac.” Allison countered.

“Allison I know what my best friends howl sounds like.”

There was another loud more aggressive howl. “That one, was Scott.” Lydia pointed out, “The first one was Isaac because there was a weaker tone. An Alpha’s howl is more aggressive and prominent which is how one can differentiate it from others on just a howling basis. Now if they were to roar then that would be a completely different story because Scott’s roar could in fact bring down a mountain with the amount of power behind it.” Lydia rolled off the knowledge off her tongue smoothly.

Stiles and Allison both gave her dead shocked looks.

“What?” Lydia said giving them a weirded-out look.

Suddenly there was a roar that shook the trees around them.

“Was that Scott?” Allison asked somewhat afraid.

Lydia sighed with a heavy eye roll, “No, that was Peter.”

“Whoa. That was scary.” Stiles looked around trying to see any silhouettes coming from the woods.

“He is such a show off I swear.” Lydia’s disapproval was masking the fact that she was extremely turned on. She knew Peter did that on purpose and both hated and loved him for it.

The pair of Scott and Isaac emerged happily with arms around each other’s shoulder, Peter quietly followed behind.

“Do you all feel better?” Stiles asked.

“Much, I got out some of my jitters. I am ready to tackle the world now.” Scott shined.

 

Peter’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Derek.

“Yeah Derek?”

After a moment of muffled sounds coming from the other side of the phone, “Hold on, say that again I am putting you on speaker.”

“ _There was a ten car pile-up during a mudslide about an hour ago so the main road is shut down until tomorrow morning. You guys will have to stay somewhere for the night until it is clear in the morning._ ”

“Okay, thanks for the heads up Derek. We will see you in the morning then.” Scott responded first.

Peter hung up the phone.

“Well then looks like we have to find a place to sleep.” Allison reiterated.

Lydia promptly raised her hand, “Yeah can we make sure that it is not a place where people have died? Or do you guys not remember what happened the last time we stayed at a motel overnight?”

The group of friends instantly fell silent at remembrance of that hellish night.

“So, no seedy motels, gotcha. I will find us a nice hotel just give me minute.” Stiles started to search on his phone for the nearest hotel, “okay there is a four star hotel forty-five minutes from here but I don’t have enough money for that.”

Peter chimed in, “Don’t worry I will pay for the arrangements tonight. Let’s just get going.”

Stiles squinted at Peter, “How much money do you even have?”

Peter raised his eyebrows giving Stiles a look of, _wouldn’t you like to know_.

 

Forty-five minutes later the two cars pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. The teens pulled out their luggage from the trunk of Peter’s car while he was inside getting the rooms.

They met Peter inside just as he was handed three room keys, “Okay, the three of you-“ He pointed to the boys and handed Scott the room key, “Are on the third floor and yes you are all sharing a room.”

Lydia held out her hand for the room key to hers and Allison’s room.

“You two lovely ladies are on the fourth floor down the hall from where my room is.” Peter looked quickly away from Lydia’s gaze.

They all crammed in the elevator. Lydia kept her gaze forward and away from Peter but it didn’t stop him from seeing the little smirk on her face.

They bid the boys goodbye at the third floor and then parted ways on the fourth. Lydia watched Peter disappear into his room as Allison opened up the door to their room.

The girls stood in amazement at how beautiful the room was.

“I might actually hate him a little less after tonight.” Allison admitted.

Lydia put her suitcase in the bathroom, “I think I am going to take a shower.” She said as Allison ran and jumped on the bed.

“Okay!” Allison replied breathless. She jumped up and down on the bed like a little kid.

 

In all honesty there was only one thing on Lydia’s mind, that roar Peter made earlier and the effect it had on her.

Lydia relaxed in a long and luxurious shower. She lay comfortably in the tub as the hot water fell against her skin. She took a palm of soap and washed every inch of her body rather slowly. Her eyes closed, thoughts began to race in her head when she focused more attention to _certain_ parts more than others. Her more than soapy hands slipped and slid with ease up and down the curves of her body. A small pant couldn’t help but fall from her pouting lips.

She rubbed meticulously against her bundle of pleasured joy. Her eyes fluttered happily. Her free hand worked against each of her breasts fondling and caressing with care.

The steam of the shower filled her lungs and body. And just as she was about to come, a thought then crossed her mind, why was she laying her in the shower pleasuring herself _when the man that was causing all this fire in her body_ was right down the hall?

Quickly she rinsed off her body and got out of the shower.

She did a quick primp job, a fresh coat of lipstick, a quick curl of the eyelashes, braided her long wet hair and put on a loose nighty. She didn’t even bother with panties.

 

Lydia crept out of the bathroom noticing that Allison was fast asleep. Toeing every so quietly she grabbed the room key and stuffed it in her shirt as she snuck out of the room. Once the door was shut quietly and securely behind her, Lydia sprinted down the hall.

She stopped in front of Peter’s door and quickly adjusted herself before knocking on the door.

The door opened revealing Peter have nothing on but the towel wrapped around his waist. He too had just gotten out of the shower. Just the sight of her in front of him wearing what she was, made him hard.

He grabbed her forearm, yanking her in the room, where he promptly set her on his hips and closed the door by shoving Lydia against it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist which caused the towel to fall to the floor.

Peter’s hand slipped up her thighs and under her nighty. He made a very pleased noise when he discovered that she had forgone the panties.

Lydia panted heavily at the feeling of Peter’s teeth nipping and licking at her neck and collarbone. His touch alone was intoxicating.

Peter lifted Lydia up just a bit and then forcefully set her down right on his cock. Lydia let out a pleasure scream. Using the door as a support he rolled his hips back and forth at a slow steady pace.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to muffle her pleasure by pushing her mouth into his.

Peter thrust inside her deeper and faster. He started to wolf out. His claws grazed against Lydia’s skin but not enough to leave any marks. Peter had enough sense not to scratch up her skin. His eyes were bright electric blue. Lydia couldn’t help but stare right into them the rest of the time.

She couldn’t help but think how absolutely beautiful this man was. She wasn’t able to think this for long because she was about to come.

Lydia threw her head back against the door. Peter buried his head right between her breasts as they both started to come. Lydia moaned deeply and happily before melting against Peter’s shape.

Peter carried Lydia over to the bed and laid her out. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants to put on.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Lydia panted.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He grinned triumphantly.

“You roared earlier, knowing full well what it would do to me.” She lazily flipped on her side putting her hand under her head for support.

“Think of it as revenge for what you did to me in the car.” Peter fell on top of the bed and crawled up her shape. Starting to kiss possessively up and down her body, he continued, “You have always known how to light my fire.”

“It is a talent that is as natural to me as breathing.” Lydia chuckled under a panted breath.

As Peter nuzzled against her chest, “It’s a shame that you can’t stay here in bed with me.”

“Well I think of it as a blessing, because we would not be doing any sleeping. Plus we have to keep up pretenses.” Lydia reminded him of the most vital part.

“Yes well, before having to go back to keeping up pretenses, I want to have ten minutes of cuddling with the woman in my life.” He pulled her close to his side and watched her nuzzle her cheek against his chest while settling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

“You know for a badass werewolf you are very needy.” She joked. Lydia always loved cuddling with Peter not only because he was so warm, but because no matter what she felt safe in his arms.

Given their beginnings how violent they were, Lydia couldn’t deny that there was always something about Peter that gave her a sense of serenity. She stopped denying that long ago and it was the best decision she ever had made.

After their ten minutes were up Lydia gave Peter a long kiss goodnight.

She crept back into her room as softly as possible so not to wake Allison, but that did not happen. As soon as the door shut Allison was startled awake.

“Wha? Where have you been?” She asked groggily.

Lydia had to think quickly, “Oh, Stiles forgot his phone charger so I brought him my spare.”

“Oh okay.” Allison nestled back against her pillow.

Lydia let out a breathless sigh of relief. Her eyes fixated on the clock that told her it was clearly time to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

She slipped quickly under the thick sheets getting cozy as she could. The bed felt so empty and lonely.

Lydia was having a lapse on her thoughts and decisions. This was not the first time that she had wanted to be with Peter but was unable due to keeping up pretenses. Rethinking all the consequences in her head and how dire they may be if revealed. Counting on her fingers she played out each bad scenario.

Part of her thought, if her friends were true friends they would accept her decision and realize that there is a connection between she and Peter that was unbreakable. How dare they tell her otherwise? And yet she hoped and prayed that one day they would be mature enough to accept it but Lydia didn’t want to wait that long. Wanting to come and go with Peter as she pleased was what was most important to her. This struggle was not a solo journey however; she and Peter discussed this every time they were together. Their struggle over this was very real.

Age didn’t matter anymore because Lydia was now eighteen and that was the first biggest leap for them having to wait until she was of age to actually do anything. Peter may have been a morally ambiguous man but that was something he didn’t dare challenge.

Lydia took a deep breath exhaling slowly to calm the fire in her heart. She reminded herself that what she and Peter were doing right now was the best of the situation and that was that.

She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Lydia and Allison were startled awake by the loud heavy banging against their door.

On the other side of the door were the three boys waiting to go and eat breakfast. Stiles banged against the door once again, “Wake up girls its breakfast time.”

Allison promptly threw a pillow at the door, “Go away Stiles.”

Lydia patted around searching for her phone to check the time, it was six in the morning.

“Allison, Lydia come on we are hungry get up so we can go eat.” Isaac spoke through the door to them.

Allison grumbled angrily as she rolled out of bed. She threw on her sweatpants and zipped up her hoodie. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and pushed her hair back out of her face. She opened the door revealing the boys huddled around it. Her eyes shot them a red hot glare.

“Oh good you are up, let’s go eat some breakfast now.” Stiles smiled cheekily trying to lighten up Allison’s mood.

“Lydia are you coming?” Allison mumbled.

Lydia threw her hand up and waved them off. She was far too comfortable in bed to deal with this early morning ridiculousness.

Isaac pulled on Allison’s arm bringing her with them down the hallway.

 

Lydia had just fallen asleep again when there was a knock on the door.

She couldn’t help but painfully mumble to herself. She pushed out of bed towards the door.

Her hair was a mess of red locks and she was still in her nighty from last night she did not want anyone to be seeing her right now.

She opened the door to Peter leaning against the threshold. Her eyes were barely open when she turned around and headed right back to the bed. Peter sauntered his way into the room and followed closely behind her. Lydia crawled back into bed under the luxurious sheets as Peter joined her.

He instantly snuggled right up to her. His arm went under the pillow that Lydia’s head rested on while his free arm greedily draped over Lydia’s side pulling her close. His nose was buried in her messy red locks.

Stolen moments like these were the best memories he had.

Lydia’s entire body relaxed under his touch and it felt like heaven. Unable to fall back asleep she embraced the opportunity at hand. Turning under his greedy embrace she came face to face with him. The tip of her nose graze ever so lightly against his.

His bright blue eyes outlined her sleepy features. He thought to himself that no matter what, whether she was sleeping, wide awake, yelling at him, smiling, laughing, happy, hurt, in pain or even all covered in blood she was an absolute vision of stunning beauty.

“How long do you think we have?” Lydia whispered against his lips.

Peter’s answered her by gently licking Lydia’s lips. His tongue softly made its way into her mouth followed by his lips against hers. He rolled on top of her while his hand fished its way under the covers looking for her thigh. Finding his prize he caressed it lovingly, only to move upward to her hip and down under to her ass.

Lydia’s arm moved right down between their bodies to what she really wanted. She teasingly frisked against Peter’s sweatpants. She grabbed what she could through the cloth until she grew quickly tired and forced her hand passed the elastic band around his waist.

Gentle touching, and loving kisses; this wasn’t passion this was pure love.

She pulled down Peter’s sweatpants just enough as she guided him to her. He slowly pushed his way inside Lydia. Slow enough for them to feel everything. Lydia released a long but quietly happy moan.

Her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him in deeper and deeper. Oh every second was like pure magic running through their veins. He thrust in and out at a slow pace enjoying every moment of it.

Lydia was just on the brink when she decided to flip Peter over and reverse their positions. She was on top now. Her hands used his chest as a support as she rode him at an increasing speed. Peter’s hands were right on her hips guiding her along right to where he wanted her. Peter’s body began to buck under Lydia right as he came and she only a few seconds after him.

Lydia collapsed onto Peter’s chest happily, “Now that is what I call room service.”

Peter couldn’t help but snort at her comment.

 

There was a knock on the door.

Lydia gasped and covered Peter’s mouth so quickly she accidentally slapped him, “Who is it?” Lydia asked cautiously.

“It’s Scott, I was making sure you were up for breakfast. We don’t want you to miss out.”

“Um, yeah I will be down in a few minutes. I will meet you there okay?”

“Alright, but try to hurry up, Stiles is going to eat everything.” Scott warned.

She listened for the fading footsteps before releasing Peter’s mouth, “That was close.”

“I will show you close.” Peter flipped her back under him and began to kiss her neck.

“Peter!” Lydia pushed him away.

“Alright, alright. Allow me to make my graceful exit. You can go eat with the children.” Peter rolled off her and up onto the side of bed fixing his pants.

“Are not eating with us?” Lydia stood from the bed and grabbed more suitable clothing to put on.

Peter walked around the bed and pulled Lydia close against his body, dipping down and giving her a passionate kiss, “No, I just had my breakfast.” He winked.

Lydia fought back a blush behind her annoyed smile.

 

Lydia came into the lobby where the hotel had a breakfast buffet. She found the table that her friends were sitting at along with a pile of plates stacked in front of Stiles and Isaac.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Allison enlightened her to the situation of their eating contest, “They figured that since we are eating on Peter’s dime they can eat all they want. This all started about five minutes ago.”

Lydia gave a silent, “Ah” as she sat down to join them.

 

After breakfast and showers the group was ready to hit the road.

As Peter was in the lobby checking them out of the hotel, Scott made a change in the driving arrangements.

“I think I will ride with Peter the rest of the way. I want to ask him a few questions on what I should expect during this whole thing you know? Get his opinion.” He looked over to Lydia, “Is that okay with you?” His gaze was deep but soft.

“Yeah if you think you can handle him.” Lydia joked. She felt nauseous. She kept thinking to herself, did he know? Was he going to out them?

“Trust me I can handle Peter Hale.” He laughed.

Lydia climbed into the back of Stiles Jeep with Allison. She had to calm herself down very quickly before her body language revealed anything to them.

Peter came out and Scott let him know about the changes as they got into Peter’s car. Lydia watched out of the back window at Peter and Scott’s happy smiles. She relaxed a little bit. She needed to stop worrying, she knew that she and Peter had been very careful about everything.

Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand in excitement as Stiles started the car.

They were only two hours away from the Ski Resort.


	2. The Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of having this only half written, Chapter 2 is finally finished and ready to read. 
> 
> In this chapter Lydia deals with a lot of her inner qualms about her relationship with Peter and trying to keep up the pretense of her life.

Lydia was having an inner panic attack the moment they pulled out of the hotel. She found herself more than once looking back at the car behind. She saw Scott and Peter talking with serious looks. Her heart raced as she cursed herself that she couldn’t read lips.

After their “Room Service” stunt this morning, Lydia was sure that Scott knew. Why else would he make the “sudden” change in their driving arrangements?

“Lydia?” Isaac asked.

She realized she had zoned out because she was so deep in panicked thoughts, “Yeah?” She replied.

“Are you alright? I can hear your heartbeat racing.” He turned from the front seat to stare at her deep in the eyes.

“Lydia what’s wrong?” Allison’s concerned gaze was now on her

 _FUCK_. She thought. She – in the midst of all her panicking - forgot that Isaac was still in the car and as a werewolf can smell when someone is afraid or panicking. She had to think very fast and very carefully now when all she wanted to do was wake up from the nightmare that was most likely about to happen.

“I- I am just nervous you know? Well not nervous more like terrified. I know Peter said before that I have nothing to worry about at this place because I am a Banshee but… I can’t help but feel in the pit of my stomach that something awful is going to happen.” She lied through her teeth hoping that was a convincing enough fraud.

Allison’s gaze softened as she took her friends hand, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I am right there with her, I will make sure nothing bad happens.” Isaac tuned in.

“Yeah me too.” Stiles raised his hand from the Driver’s side.

Lydia smiled and took a deep breath of relief. She needed to watch herself now more than anything. She was about to be in a Ski Resort full of wolves. Wolves who could hear and smell things that normal humans cant. What’s the worst that could happen right? Well the worst is exactly what Lydia feared.

 

 

Lydia and the group played various games of I Spy during the remaining time to their destination. They drove slowly passed the scene of the accident from last night as road workers were still clearing up the mess.

“Do you think this place will be covered with real snow or that fake stuff?” Isaac asked from the front seat.

“Well with the high altitude and location of the Ski Resort, I would think it would be real snow.” Lydia answered, “I hope they have a place where we can go ice skating.”

“I haven’t been ice skating in years, not since our double date with Stiles and Scott.” Allison mused at the memory when her face twisted into a frown when she remembered how that date ended, “Oh Lydia I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up a bad memory.”

Lydia remembered that night; she saw a hallucination of Peter in the ice which lead to her screaming in terror, “No, Allison its okay that was a very long time ago. I am over that whole thing.” She put her hand on Allison’s to reassure her that she was okay.

She was okay because like Peter once said, nothing comes without a little pain and struggle. Lydia was happy and happily in love. She and Peter were equal partners in their relationship and he knew never to cross the line like he did back then ever again.

“Alright ladies, we are about to enter into the village and right up ahead on top of that mountain is the Ski Resort.” Stiles informed them with his tour guide voice.

Allison and Lydia climbed over to the same side of the Jeep and stared out the window. A clamor of gasps and awes filled the car. “Look at this place!” Allison exclaimed.

“Derek said that the whole Ski Resort is rented out for us this weekend remember? But if we ever need anything we can come here into town and get something. These people live here and the Resort brings them business. I think that is so cool.” Stiles nodded happily at his words.

“Speaking of cold.” Allison shivered.

“High altitude, where the cold is very cold and the air is very thin. You will find that your ears will pop a lot and you will have a hard time breathing.” Lydia rolled out her knowledge like it was nothing.

“Isaac do you feel any different?” Allison asked.

“No, not really. The only thing I have noticed that is the air smells different the higher up we go.” He replied.

 

The road leading up to the Ski Resort was thin and winding. The higher they went, the smaller the town below them got.

Finally pulling into the main entrance they were greeted by Derek who was waiting for them outside.

He waved happily to them the closer he drew to the cars as they parked, “Glad to see you could join us.”

The group stepped out of Stiles Jeep as Peter and Scott got out of their car.

Lydia stood in amazement looking up and around the massive complex. There was thick snow covering everything. She couldn’t hold back her more than excited grin.

“I will show you where we have you put while you are here. Each of you have your own room with a view of the place. Only the best for friends right?” Derek said grabbing Scott’s shoulders and pushing him to the front doors.

Isaac and Peter unpacked the trunk of Peter’s car while Lydia, Allison and Stiles followed Derek and Scott.

“We kept you away from the main crowd for now just until everyone gets acquainted you know? So the top floor here is where we are all staying. You guys can pick your rooms out after that. So after you guys get settled, I will let you know when it is time for the big gathering. Until then just relax.”

They rode the elevator to the fifteenth and top most floor.

All of them ran down the hall and chose a room.

Allison and Isaac’s rooms were next to each other’s, Stiles and Scott chose the rooms right across the hall from each other.  Lydia chose the room at the farthest end of the hall. It seemed to be the most peaceful and secluded.

 

When Lydia was alone in her room she ran over to the window and opened up the blinds revealing the gorgeous view beneath her. She couldn’t help but be breathless at the sight.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted her gaze.

She opened the main door but no one was there. Her neck stretch out of the doorway and looked down at both ends of the hallway when there was another knock. The sound came from behind her. She closed the door and noticed there was a second door. She unlocked and opened it up revealing Peter, “Excuse me Miss, do you have a cup of sugar I could borrow it seems my room is all out of it.” He said with a pouty grin.

“What are you doing?” Lydia asked.

“I am asking for sugar.” Peter repeated sarcastically.

“That’s not what I meant.” She eyed him.

“Well this just happens to be my room, which is conveniently right next to yours and there is only a two doors separating us and any suspicion from the others. This was the only room left when I got up here, how was I supposed to know that it would be yours?” He sassed.

“You knew I would choose this room, didn’t you?” Lydia poked his chest hard.

“I have no idea what you are implying.” Peter looked off to a random corner, he went back into his room and brought Lydia her suitcase, “I believe this is yours.”

 “Thank you.” She replied taking the handle from his hands.

“What do you think of the view?” Peter leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“It’s breath taking to say the least.” Lydia walked back over to the window and the grand view below her. Peter followed closely behind. He wrapped her arms around her waist with his body pressing closely against her back.

“Is there anything I need to know?” Lydia wanted to be sure of things beforehand. First and foremost was if Scott knew anything. Secondly if there were any rules she needed to be aware of tonight. The last thing she needed happening was saying something or being around the wrong people tonight and causing a problem.

“What do you mean?” Peter pushed the hair from the right side of her neck exposing it bare for him to kiss happily.

“Does Scott know about us? Did he say anything to you?” Lydia turned in his arms now facing him. Her furrowed brows worried Peter.

“No, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t even bring you up. All we talked about was burying the hatchet as long as I can keep my claws to myself.” He said pushing a stray hair from her face.

“What does that mean?” She was hanging on every word. As smart as she was, she was panicking so much, everything was out of context for her.

“It means if I continue to be a good boy, I won’t end up six feet under again. That’s all. Which as long as you are in my life I won’t ever be like that again. You keep me grounded Lydia. I am actually a –dare I say it- decent wolf because of you. You helped me heal my mind. I am a healthier person, all thanks to you.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her head to his chest.

She nuzzled tightly against him, listening to his strong but steady heartbeat. Peter did bring up a great point. He had changed a lot because of Lydia. Rough beginnings definitely paved out into a smooth future for them.

 

Lydia turned around in his grip looking back out at the view before them, “Okay so, is there anything or anyone I need to be aware of tonight?”

“Some of the wolves are friendly, others not so much. Many of the wolves here I have known for years, even before the fire, so there is a lot of old history. Everyone is instructed to be on their best behavior so I don’t think there is much to worry about.” He reassured.

“So should I expect this gathering to be clothing optional?” Lydia quickly mused on seeing a whole room full of naked wolves. It was a tantalizing thought.

Peter head curled around into her view as he looked at her with a snarky smirk, “No. It is a formal event everyone has to wear clothes. We maybe animals, dear, but we are not savages.”

“That’s a shame.” Lydia’s lips formed a playful pout.

“Why is that?”

“Because I wishing to see you naked.” She gave a wink.

Peter leaned in turning his mouth to her ear, “I can grant that wish tonight after everything is over.”

“How about you grant me that wish right now?” She whispered breathless.

“I can’t right now. I have to make sure that Derek didn’t screw anything up. You know relying on him for anything is a mistake. Something always goes wrong.” Peter pulled away but not before giving Lydia a kiss on the cheek.

“You have a point.”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Peter gave a wink before closing the door behind him.

Lydia walked over and closed her door and locked it.

 

She hauled her suitcase onto the bed and began to unpack when there was a knock on the door.

Derek and Allison were on the other side of the door.

“Alright so apparently there is some stuff we need to know before this whole thing starts. Derek is going to fill us in.” Allison pushed her way past Lydia heading towards her bed where she promptly sat, calling Lydia to her side.

Lydia invited Derek inside and took her seat next to Allison.

“Alright so tonight is important as you know. You, Allison and Stiles are the only humans here. Stiles, I don’t have to worry about because he will be glued to Scott’s side the whole evening. As for you two, I would prefer if you guys stayed together because some of these wolves tend to get a bit, well, handsy. Allison, please don’t insult any of the wolves, I don’t want this place to become a blood bath if they find out that you brought weapons with you and don’t deny it because I already searched your stuff.” Derek gave her an accusatory look.

Allison rolled her eyes, “Alright I promise I won’t hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“Lydia, you should be alright as long as you stay around one of us during the night.” Derek nodded.

“I have a question, if you have this many safety concerns about us then why did we bother coming?” Lydia asked point blank. She had a point.

“Many of the wolves here have no problem with human and wolf relationships. Others are more old fashion and think things should be kept in the family. There are three or four wolves here that still think in the old ways. I am just taking precautions because I want you all to be safe.”

“Alright. Is there anything else?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, enjoy yourselves. If you have any questions just let me know alright? I have to go get Scott ready now. Be ready in two hours.” Derek gave a small wave goodbye as he left the room.

 

Lydia and Allison gave each other small little glances before they let out a twin squeal. It was moments like this that the two friends missed the most. The entire ritual of getting ready for an event or party was something they used to relish in because that’s when they could bond the most. It didn’t involve anything supernatural it was just to friends playing dress-up.

“What are you going to wear?” Lydia asked.

“I have no idea. What does one wear in a situation like this?” Allison’s thumb came to her teeth nervously.

“Well we are going to look fabulous no matter what, and it’s a good thing that I came because you would have been hopeless without me when it comes to picking out an outfit.” Lydia laughed, “I brought those heels of mine you look so fabulous in because regardless of what is going on in Love Triangle Land, you still need to make their jaws drop.” Lydia grabbed the black heels out of her suitcase and handed them to Allison.

“How did you know to bring these?” Allison stared down at the shoes.

“Allison, honey, remember who I am.” Lydia pointed to herself, “Now go get what outfits you brought and bring them over here. I am choosing your outfit for tonight.”

Allison set the shoes down by the bedside table, ran out the door and down the hall to her room only seconds later to come barging in with eight different outfits throwing them on the bed.

Lydia picked out Allison’s complete outfit from head to toe and sent her on her way for her to shower and get ready.

Now it was Lydia’s turn to pick out her outfit.

She held up different outfit combinations against her body in front of the floor length mirror. “What does one wear to a gathering of werewolves?” She asked herself.

She drew inspiration from the thought of Peter.

She pulled out a blue silk one-strap cocktail dress and held it up against her body.

Allison peeked her head in the doorway and saw Lydia holding the dress against her, “Oh, Lydia that is perfect.”

She smiled, “You think so? I feel like it is missing something.”

Allison came over and looked through all of Lydia’s accessories she had laid out on the bed when she picked up a wide black belt, “What about this?” Allison held it up against the dress.

“Oh yes, that is it.” Lydia bit her lip excitedly.

Allison changed in Lydia’s bathroom while Lydia shucked her clothes away onto the floor at the same time, “Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?” Lydia asked pulling her hair back from her face, posing in the mirror.

“Up, definitely.” Allison’s voice was muffled from the bathroom.

With a quick slip and a small zip, Lydia’s dress was on and form fitting. She strapped the belt across her stomach and slipped on her matching pair of black heels.

Allison came toeing out of the bathroom, “Well? What do you think?”

“Oh yes, very girl next door. Just what we want.”

Allison raised an eyebrow.

“Well we want you to seem harmless because we don’t want you to be like a threatening hunter in a resort full of werewolves. So, hence the outfit. Plus it will drive Scott and Isaac crazy.” Lydia gestured to the floor length mirror for Allison to get a full view of herself.

Lydia ducked into the bathroom and pinned her hair up in an elegant and loose ballerina bun, “And now, for makeup and we should be done.” She swung her arm around the corner to hand Allison an eyelash curler.

 

It was now time for the grand ceremony.

Allison and Lydia stepped out of the elevator arm in arm, strutting their way into the main ballroom.

The more wolves the pair passed, the more looks they got.

Lydia was not sure if the looks were because they looked amazing or because they were human. She chose to accept the former. And why wouldn’t she? She knew that she looked fantastic she was Lydia Martin after all and Lydia Martin always looks fantastic.

The girls stood short in the entrance. They were caught off guard by the lack of decorum, “Isn’t this supposed to be some big celebration?” Allison asked Lydia quietly.

“The real celebration happens outside.” A whispered voice came in between their heads.

Lydia and Allison jumped until they realized it was Peter.

Peter gave a wide grin that he scared the two women. Lydia gave him an unamused look.

Allison was confused by Peter’s previous words, “What do you mean the celebration happens outside?”

Peter took a few steps in front of them, “Well, after all the introductions and speeches, all the wolves that are present go out into the woods, get naked and go for a giant pack run with the True Alpha leading the group. It is a symbolic situation, True Alpha leads, Alphas follow him, Betas behind them, and you get the picture.” 

Allison couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Peter’s explanation, “You wolves will use anything as an excuse to get naked and run in the woods, won’t you?” She sassed.

Peter chuckled happily.

“Then, why bother showing up wearing clothes at all?” Lydia asked full well knowing the response she was about to get, and Peter did not disappoint, “Miss Martin, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask! Although, I do require that you buy me dinner first.” He winked at Lydia.

Allison made a throaty gagging noise at his response. Lydia threw her head to the side and with a quaint smile she replied, “I would rather starve.”

Peter snorted in reply, “Excuse me, ladies. Please enjoy yourselves tonight while we are all outside. There is a heated pool and sauna room you can take advantage of.” He bowed slightly and walked off farther into the ballroom.

Lydia squinted suspiciously at why he brought up the pool and sauna room but she shook it off and continued with Allison into the room.

The two women were nearly floored by the amount of wolves that had come. Up to this point they had only dealt with small groups of wolves, nothing at all on this scale. The room echoed with raucous laughter and greetings.

Allison’s eyes searched around the room until she found familiar faces, “There they are.” She pointed to Scott and the boys who were at the front of the room. Allison waved to them.

The girls edged their way through the crowds of wolves, only to be sniffed by several of them along the way. However, it wasn’t Allison they were sniffing, it was Lydia. As a Banshee, she had a distinct smell.

She quickly made a mental note to ask Peter what she “smelled” like later on.

 

“He looks nervous.” Allison said to Stiles the moment she got face to face with Scott.

“I’m not nervous!” Scott spat.

Stiles patted his back reassuringly, “Sure you’re not buddy.” All while he was nodding in agreement with Allison behind Scott’s back.

“So what exactly is going to happen here?” Lydia asked as she perused the crowd looking for Peter.

“I guess Derek is going to make a speech of some kind? And then there is a run or something.” Scott nervously tapped his fingers against his leg.

“Yeah you will be getting naked and leading all these wolves in a run through the woods.” Allison said with a sly smirk.

Scott’s eyes grew wide and darted to her, “What?”

“Oh yeah, Peter just told us. It’s ceremonious.” Lydia added.

Derek signaled for Scott to come to where he was to begin the ceremony. Stiles gripped Scott’s shoulders and gave them a rub, “You can do this.”

Isaac added, “Remember, you’re the hot girl.”

Scott nodded and repeated, “I’m the hot girl.”

Allison was about to say something when Lydia stopped her and just shook her head in a _don’t even bother_ way.

 

Lydia zoned out during the entire speech, everything was muffled around her. Her eyes were on Derek and Scott who were speaking but she was not focusing on them. She eventually found herself staring at the floor.

She wasn’t sure where her mind was going but it trailed into a dark place. She couldn’t help but feel sad. It was as though she would never be really happy. Her entire life was made up of secrets. She thought about how she came on this trip with the intention to spend time with her best friends but the thought of that at this moment in time made her sick.

The familiar battle flashed through her head, her friends finding out that she was with Peter this whole time. Allison screaming in her face, Stiles flailing about, Scott getting angry at Peter. She always questioned, would they be justified in their reactions or not? Was Lydia justified in her decisions to be with Peter? She fought with herself constantly.

From across the room Peter saw the look on Lydia’s face and knew what was going through her mind. He had seen that look many times before.

The echoed clapping and roaring sounds from the room broke Lydia’s trance. She quickly perked up before Allison noticed. The last thing she needed was Allison questioning her again.

 

The wolves of the room began to strip down right then and there for the next phase of the celebration.

Lydia, Allison and Stiles faces all turned beat red. Stiles quickly covered his eyes tightly with his hands. Allison looked up at the ceiling trying not to look at Isaac and Scott who were undressing not three feet from her.

Lydia however, was shameless, her eyes were glued on Peter, who looked at her while he undressed. Peter and she had a nonverbal conversation from across the room as they stared into each other’s eyes. He asked her if she was alright. She nodded with a small gesture telling him that she was.

 

The now stark naked wolves piled out of the grand doors leading outside into the snowy mountain tops. Scott led them forward into the dark woods with Derek and Peter following closely behind him.

After the room was empty but still riddled with clothes, Stiles, Lydia and Allison just look at each other in confusion over what just happened. “Well, they obviously have no shame.” Allison pointed out bluntly.

They all started laughing together.

Stiles walked over to where Derek, Scott and Isaac’s clothes were, “We should take these back to their rooms for them.” Stiles picked up Derek’s clothes and shoes. Allison gathered up Isaac’s into her arms, whereas Lydia grabbed all of Scott’s. Lydia trailed behind her friends quickly in order to grab Peter’s clothes, she hid them amongst Scott’s clothing.

Back up to the fifteenth floor they went. Stiles put Derek’s clothes outside of his door before going to his room for the night. Allison and Lydia walked down the hall next to her and Isaac’s room where she laid down his clothes, too by his door. “Why don’t we go swimming? Now since they are all out for the night we can have the whole pool to ourselves” Allison asked.

Lydia thought it was a wonderful idea. Swimming would help clear her mind. “Okay, I will meet you by the elevator in twenty minutes?” Lydia said. Allison agreed and went into her room.

Lydia laid Scott’s clothes by his door and carried Peter’s clothes with her back to her room. After safely closing the door behind her she let out a shakey breath. She wanted to cry but she told herself not to.

She held Peter’s clothes close to her face and smelled them. His smell calmed her worry. All she really wanted right now was for him to hold her, but that would have to wait until later.

 

Lydia looked at herself long and hard in the mirror. She had to get her mind back to a more neutral place. _The way things are right now are for the best. It is best for everyone._ She told herself, but again she lied. It was not the best for her.

She slipped out of her dress and watched it fall to the floor under her.

The wind outside carried the echoing sounds of howling from the woods all the way up the fifteenth floor. Lydia made her way over to the big scenic window. She looked down to see if she was able to see any of the wolves running about, but it was too dark.

Grabbing her towel and keycard, she was ready and out the door making her way to Allison who was waiting by the elevator for her.

 

The women had little meaningless conversations during their walk to the pool. It was fun for Lydia to be able to gossip like this with Allison. They hadn’t done it in so long.

The pool room was quite large. They noticed that the sauna room was in the same place and right off the side entrance of the pool. What they had not noticed was the large stained glass ceiling that was above them. It looked as though it belonged in a church.

“It’s beautiful.” Allison stood in awe. Her awe-struck was interrupted by the sound of water splashing in front of her. Lydia had already dove head first into the pool.

 

A wave of calm washed over her along with the heated water. She pushed her way above the surface of the water with a happy smile on her face. It felt good to be in the water.

“There it is.” Allison said.

“There’s what?” Lydia questioned.

“Your smile. I haven’t seen it in a very long time. You are always so serious, you need to loosen up.” Allison said with a pointed finger.

“I guess I have forgotten what it means to not live in a state of disarray. It is like every other month we are battling some kind of supernatural creature and risking our lives. It’s rare for us to find happy moments and live like normal people.” Lydia swam and rested against the edge of the pool.

Allison sat down and stuck her feet in the pool. She put her hand on Lydia’s forearm garnering her attention, “Hey, you don’t have to worry about that here. This is our vacation. Close your eyes and focus on everything around you listen with your body, do you sense anything bad? Can you sense anything that is going to go wrong?”

Lydia closed her eyes and felt her inner panic starting to quell, “No. I don’t.”

“Well there you have it. You said it yourself! There won’t be anything bad happening while we are here! So that gives you all the permission to relax and enjoy yourself. Maybe you can hook up with one of the werewolves here and blow off some extra steam.” Allison gave Lydia a wink while she slipped into the pool.

“That would be about as likely as you choosing between Scott and Isaac.” Lydia gave her a sly look.

Allison gawked at her response and then splashed water at Lydia.

“I mean really though, it’s not like you are ever going to choose between them, you are impossible when it comes to them I mean it. You have Scott, your first love-“ Lydia raised one hand, “then you have Isaac your sweet puppy eye candy” she raised her other hand.

“So? What is your point?” Allison said somewhat annoyed.

“Well they are two totally different people. Scott, your first love is somewhat experienced, he’s got that good guy streak going for him plus he is an Alpha wolf now. Then there is Isaac who is trying to find himself and he is playing off with that bad boy kind of vibe like he’s all cool and the bad boy vibe is always attractive but then like I said Scott is your first love, so it is impossible to choose.” Lydia laid out the facts to her friend.

Allison stared down at the water, “Yeah you have a point.”

“Allison, you should really just sit down and think about who, if either of them, can make your truly happy. Given your “Hunter Family” and their stance on dating werewolves, I know it’s hard to make any choice. But you need to make one for your own sake and for their sakes too.” Lydia waded in the water in front of Allison.

“I know but, what if I make the wrong choice? I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Allison searched Lydia’s eyes for an answer.

“Love doesn’t come without a little pain and struggle.” Lydia smirked.

“Did you just paraphrase Peter?” Allison’s eyebrows furrowed under wide eyes.

Lydia smacked her mouth, “Oh god I did. Ew oh my god.” She pretended to be seriously grossed out.

Allison couldn’t help but laugh at her before she spoke in reply, “Gross out aside, you are right. I need to figure out who and what I want.” She pulled her feet out of the water and dried them off before grabbing her towel.

“Where are you going?” Lydia asked in concern.

“Back to my room to figure this all out.” Allison said as she rounded the corner of the door.

Lydia smiled and shrugged as she started to swim lazily in the pool.

 

 

The minutes must have rolled by.

Lydia swam on her back staring up at the amazing stained glass ceiling. All of her panic and worry melted away in the heated water. She was calm and alone with peaceful thoughts.

Suddenly there was a loud splash against the water.

Startled, Lydia looked around the water as she saw a figure swimming under the water towards her. She backed up as she raised a fist ready to punch whoever it was, when Peter came up from the water with a smile on his face.

“Peter! You scared me.” She splashed her fist down on the water.

“I know that is what I was going for.” He continued to smile at her.

Lydia snorted and splashed him with water in protest of his actions. Peter looked at her with a fake look of aghast. “How dare you splash me?”

Lydia splashed him again, this time with a wide grin on her face.

Peter retaliated and splashed Lydia right back but she ducked under the water and swam away. He chased her down to the shallow end of the pool. When they both surfaced finally, Lydia realized that Peter was wearing swim trunks.

“How was your run in the woods?” She asked, thinking he must have changed before coming down to the pool.

“It was pretty standard stuff.” Peter said swimming close to his love.

“What is so standard about a hundred werewolves running naked in the woods?” Lydia asked him point blank.

Peter put his hand to his chin, “You know that is a very good question.” He smiled before he reached for Lydia pulling her into his arms, “Come here.”

Her face lit up with a toothy smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was so small against him and yet it was the best feeling in the world. Peter laced his fingers under Lydia’s body to keep her afloat with him.

“I missed you.” He said.

“I missed you too.” Lydia gave him a wet kiss.

They held each other tightly as they just floated together in the water. Another stolen moment.

 

Just outside the doorway Derek kept a watchful guard for his uncle.

He had known about Peter and Lydia’s relationship the entire time. He had no protests or qualms about it because he saw the changes in Peter’s behavior because of Lydia. He was grateful to Lydia for that. He never told them that he knew. Although he and Peter had a mental acknowledgement that Derek knew.

The least Derek could do this weekend is do what he could to give Peter and Lydia as much time together as possible without the fear of getting caught.

Scott, Isaac and Stiles came sauntering out of the elevator towards the pool as Scott regaled Stiles with the tales of the ceremonious naked run from earlier.

Derek met them down the hall and put his hand up, “The pool is off limits right now.”

“What why?” Stiles asked confused.

“It just is.” Derek replied with a stern look to Stiles.

Scott looked at Derek as they had a mental conversation, when Scott nodded, “Yeah okay, we will come back later. I am tired anyways from the run.” Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder and led him and Isaac back to the elevator with Stiles incoherent protests leading the way.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would honestly like to thank my entire Pydia Pack for helping me get this fucker back in gear. Literally had chapter 2 sitting half written on my computer for over a year. You all helped get my ass in gear to finish this and change what was originally a 2 chapter story in a 4+ chapter story. Please enjoy Chapter 2, let me know what you think and stay tuned for the new chapters!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me notes on what you think of it!


End file.
